


Deep Throat 1

by icyejk



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyejk/pseuds/icyejk
Kudos: 1





	Deep Throat 1

王一博比赛输了。

他取下头盔，被汗打湿的头发紧贴着颞侧，那天珠海的阳光很大，晒在背上火辣辣的，封闭的皮衣压抑得难受，流出的汗水味，周围人嘈杂的呼声都让他觉得窒息。

这是他今年第二次失利。上一次摩托车故障让他不得不停在跑道上，而第二次是实实在在的和奖杯擦肩而过。

每次回想最后一圈的失误他都感觉有千斤重的石头压在他身上。

王一博关了电视，闭着眼睛躺在沙发靠背上，耳边是一阵阵摩托车发动机的轰鸣声。

电话响了，是车队经理，今天是车队里到日本比赛的队友夺冠给他庆祝的日子。

“一博，来聚餐，给哥们庆祝庆祝！”

王一博按着车队经理给的地址到了饭店。

到了饭店门口王一博没有进去，他靠在摩托车上，从口袋里掏出一包烟，点上一根。

“你酒量本来就不好，下次少喝点。”男人的声音软软糯糯，王一博听见后背起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

也许是好奇心驱使，他往那边看过去，斜前方有两个身影，就在饭店门口的一棵树下，一个头卷发的像极了小学英语课本上的Jhone的男人拍着另一个男人的背，嘴上满是担心。

“吐出来就舒服了。”Jhone神情也是紧张的，手上不停地拍那个男人的背。

他的关切和着急已经超出了平常兄弟之间的，王一博看到这里心里明白这是怎么回事了，Gay嘛。

他最讨厌Gay，发自内心地厌恶。

他不打算留在这里看着两个男人调情，把烟头扔在地上，黑色的马丁靴踩在上面捻了两下，拍拍裤子准备进去。

这时一直在门口呕吐的男人抬起身子，接过矿泉水，他听到声响往这边看了过来。男人的头发是精心打理过的，只是衣服和精致的头发不同，皱巴巴的，领口敞着，露出细长的脖颈，令人想入非非。他像只黑暗里的猫盯着一旁的王一博，眼睛发红，眼角微微上翘，是一双很漂亮的眼睛。

他伸出手搭在那个男人身上，衣服随着动作缩下去半截，露出一截白皙的手腕，他的手腕很细，腕骨凸出小巧精致，忽明忽暗的光照着有种说不出的性感。

王一博脚步顿了一下，看了眼他们就往饭店里走。

进了包房，大家都吃的差不多了，经理一见他来就吆五喝六地让他喝酒赔罪。王一博抬起经理递过来的被子一饮而尽。

角落里一个留着齐肩短发的女人朝他挥手：“一博，来这！”

说她是王一博的女朋友吧，但也不算，毕竟他身边的女人来来往往，没有固定的。王一博在众多车手里长相、身材都太过出众，女人缘特别好，身边都不缺女伴。这个女孩叫Judy，是个中美混血，一个小模特，之前比赛的时候帮王一博撑过伞，后面两个人就暧昧起来。她性子温柔，和其他爱争风吃醋的女人不同，懂得怎么讨王一博欢心，和王一博认识两个月了，在他身边留的时间也是最长的。车队里的人都觉得Judy与众不同，能让王一博两个月都不腻。

王一博到Judy旁边坐下来，Judy帮他放好碗筷，杯子里也倒好了酒。

“你等我多久了？”王一博本来不打算吃的，见Judy一直往他碗里夹菜，他吃了一口。

Judy笑得温柔，中文很蹩脚，不急不慢地说：“没等多久啦。跟大家都熟，一边吃饭一边聊天，挺好玩的。”

吃饭吃到后面大家都还不尽兴，车队里夺冠的车手决定带众人到伯爵K歌。伯爵是会员制的KTV，管理严密，时常会遇上不少明星。

王一博进去后坐到离点歌机最远的位置，Judy跟着他。场子才热了，王一博就听到经理打电话叫了些车模过来一起玩。没多久，穿着火辣，妆容妩媚的姑娘们来了。和他相熟的见到Judy都绕开了去了别处，有些陌生的女孩大着胆子坐到他旁边。

旁边的人看到都笑道：“一博还真是艳福不浅啊。”

三个姑娘在他左边坐下，不停地给他灌酒，开始还能喝两杯，后面王一博脾气上来了就索性不喝了。

Judy帮他拦着酒：“他今天喝不下啦，放过他吧，我跟你们喝。”

Judy接过酒杯，王一博说了声抱歉就推开门出去。

王一博到卫生间里放了水，手才搭上隔间的把手就听到一声撞击。有人撞上了这间隔间的门板，随之而来的是黏腻的亲吻声，口水互相交换，在空气中起了一层暧昧。

王一博也在卫生间这种地方做过这种事，但听到外面是两个男人粗喘者呼吸，就骂了一声：“有病！”

看来他今天运气不大好，接连遇到两次Gay。

外面的人好像听到了，从门板上挪开，王一博开了门就低着头选择性忽视地到洗手台，抄起一把水抹在脸上，余光能看到一道清瘦的身影把一个瘦小的靓男抱到洗手台上，靓男耳钉晃眼，王一博收回视线。

“战哥，你今晚去我家吧，你都好久没来看我了，该不会看上别人把我忘了吧。”靓男押着嗓子，是在撒娇。

另一个声音笑起来，笑声很好听，像一道酥麻的电流会钻人的耳朵：“我是工作忙嘛，整天都不着地，飞来飞去的。”

“我好不容易逮到你！要是我今晚不来伯爵，都不知道你在这，你都一个月没来看我了，今晚去我那儿吧。”

“不行啊，明天还有工作。”

“是有工作还是要去见其他人？”那人拽着他的衣领。

他摸了一把靓男的下巴，笑着说：“当然是去工作啊。”

话音刚落就有人大力推开卫生间的门，门“碰”一声重重地撞到墙上，王一博的心跟着咯噔了一下，他暗暗骂道：“艹！”

王一博转过身去 ，进来的人正是饭店前遇到的Jhone，他瞪着眼睛，气冲冲地，眼睛里沁满了泪，一副梨花带雨的样子，手上还拎着一把黑色的雨伞，他见到洗手台上的两人冲着过去。王一博才看清洗手台上的人就是饭店前遇到的那个男人。

他见来人竖直脊背，洗手台上的靓男树懒似的抱着他的脖子：“这个就是你最近找的？长得也不怎么嘛，还不如旁边的这位帅哥。”三个人都瞧着王一博。

靓男说着，手指颤巍巍地指着Jhone：“为了一个卷毛你就不要我了。”。

Jhone听着愈发生气，手里的伞快要被他折断了：“你把肖战放开。”

肖战，王一博知道这个名字。一个明星，最近绯闻缠身，名声不大好。

肖战拍拍靓男的手，靓男松开了手。他往前面走，王一博以为他会上演为了旧爱跟新欢分手的戏码，没想到他往旁边一站是给两人腾打架的地。

最终两个人如愿扭打在了一起。

王一博不想留在这里看戏了，他从旁边抽了两张纸擦擦手往外走，他看见那个肖战脚步迈得比他还快出了门。

王一博跟着他，他的背影很好看，是个天生的衣架子，一件白衬衫都被穿出忧郁美男的味道。肖战走了几步他转过头来露出狡黠的笑，KTV里光怪陆离的光打在他脸上，附近的包间有人在唱王菲的《情诫》。

不要迷信情变等于灯灭

不要含泪直到与他肯定再不相见

爱恨无须壮烈

不随便狂热

不要迷信汗腺渗出的绮丽

不要虔诚直到懂得怎样去爱魔鬼

纪念留给下世

不对别人发誓

和谁亦记得 不能容他宠坏

不要对他倚赖

感情随他出卖

若你喜欢犹大

示爱不宜抬高姿态

不要太明目张胆崇拜

一字记之曰...

宛转悠扬的女声加热了周围的空气，王一博看着他，听到他说：“今天看到的事情不能说出去哦。”

说完他摆摆手转身就走。


End file.
